Firework
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Grimmjow, kenapa kembang api bisa begitu bercahaya? fic GrimmLoly, requested by Fay semoga dia menyukainya. don't like don't read. RnR pliss?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC (maybe),Typo(s), EYD berantakan.**

**A/N** : yo-ho minna, koizumi nanaho kembali! Kali ini membawa pair GrimmLoly request dari **Fayaluzzaline** semoga kau tak kecewa, awalnya aqu mau buat canon, tapi yeah kalo mirip ama yg lain jadi gak enak hehehe.

Fay.. sungguh aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud membuat fic-mu ini lama.. tapi bagaimana hix hix computer tercintaku rusak jadi apa boleh buat. Fic multi aku aja belum aku update huhuhu

Yah aku harap fic ini tidak mengecewakanmu hix hix

Anyway minna makasih telah membaca fic ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^ Arigatou. Walau telat, Happy new year!

Okelah selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

Firework.

* * *

**Grimmjow, kenapa kembang api bisa begitu bercahaya?**

* * *

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...," nafas yang tersengal mengiringi langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang berlari menghindari keramaian. Dia tidak suka akan keramaian, karena hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat melihat kembang api yang selalu ditembakkan ke udara.

Ia pacu kakinya lebih cepat saat tiba di kaki bukit. Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap para penduduk di pusat kota dari puncak bukit itu. Ia usap dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Tangan satunya bergerak menyisir rambut biru langitnya yang berantakan akibat desiran angin. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh batang pohon sebagai sandaran. Tiba-tiba..

Cring.

—Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil saat angin kembali bertiup. Pemuda itu, Grimmjow, memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara, tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kepalanya kembali menatap pusat kota.

Cring.

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Grimmjow kembali menoleh. Tapi tetap tidak ada siapa pun. "Siapa yang kau cari?" Grimmjow menggerakkan bola mata _saphire_-nya. "Aku di sini," kepalanya terangkat ke atas.

Diam, dia terdiam menatap sosok seorang gadis berkimono duduk di atas ranting pohon. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik.

Cring. Rambut gadis itu berkibar pelan membuat Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Gadis itu menyibakkan sisa rambutya yang tergerai ke belakang.

"Siapa—" Ucapannya terhenti saat gadis itu melompat turun dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing. "—Kau?" sambungnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Grimmjow. "Ssst, pejamkan matamu dan buat permohonanmu," bisiknya. Grimmjow terdiam di tempatnya, gadis itu berjalan melewati Grimmjow dan menatap pusat kota.

Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara hitung mundur dari para penduduk. Grimmjow berbalik dan berdiri sejajar dengan gadis itu.

DUAR!

Kembang api pertama sebagai penutup tahun dan pembuka tahun baru akhirnya diluncurkan. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua mata. Grimmjow memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama, tanpa sadar dia mengikuti kegiatan gadis itu-berdoa.

DUAR!

Kembang api kedua telah diluncurkan, gadis itu pun membuka mata dan menatap langit yang masih berhias kembang api. Grimmjow membuka matanya dan menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menatapku?" Grimmjow mengambil langkah mundur. Saat gadis itu kembali menatap Grimmjow.

Gadis itu semakin mendekati Grimmjow. Hingga akhirnya dia-Grimmjow-menabrak batang pohon di belakangnya. Kimono yang mereka kenakan sangat berbeda. Grimmjow dengan _kinagashi _lusuhnya, dan gadis itu dengan _furisode _indahnya_._ "Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nadanya lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu kembali menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, "Tuan, harusnya Anda memperkenalkan diri Anda sebelum bertanya pada orang lain," balasnya tenang, tapi walau seperti itu dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan tajam yang ia miliki.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya Grimmjow menjawab, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Gadis itu mendesah dan kembali menatap kembang api.

"_Nee_, Grimmjow kenapa kembang api bisa begitu bercahanya?"

"Hah?" Grimmjow ikut menatap kembang api itu.

Diam, mereka diam tak ada yang saling berbicara. Grimmjow berkutat dalam pikirannya, mencoaba menjawab pertanyaan polos dari sang gadis. Sedangkan gadis itu terus menatap kembang api, tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil gadis itu, "_Ohime-sama_!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendesah. Dia mulai melangkah menuju sumber suara. Grimmjow menatap gadis itu dan berteriak, "Tunggu!" langkahnya terhenti, tapi dia tidak berbalik, "Aku bertanya padamu!" bentaknya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berlalu. "Tch," Grimmjow berdecak. Lalu dia kembali menatap kembang api.

_Kenapa kembang api bisa begitu bersinar, huh?_ Batinnya.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Malam itu terlihat sedikit sepi dari biasanya. Terlihat sebuah toko yang buka diantara toko lain yang sedang tutup.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Grimmjow?" seorang pemuda menatap Grimmjow yang sedang memperhatikan pedang-pedang yang berjajar di atas rak.

"Hm, siapa pemilik pedang biru itu?" Grimmjow menunjuk sebuah pedang bersarung biru yang tergantung rapi di sudut toko. Sang penjual meletakkan pedang di genggaman tangannya dan menoleh

"Ah! Pedang itu? Sebentar," dia berjalan dan mengambilnya. Saat kembali di hadapan Grimmjow dia membukanya. Pemuda bermata shapire itu mentapnya dengan penuh minat. "Kau mau?" Grimmjow menatap sang penjual.

"Shawlong Kūfang, kau sudah berapa lama mengenal Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ini?" penjual itu—Shawlong—memasukkan pedang itu kembali dan meletakkannya di hadapan Grimmjow.

"Ambilah."

"Hah?" tanyanya kaget. "Kau bercanda," guraunya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bercanda pedang ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku," Grimmjow menegak air minum yang diberikan oleh Shawlong.

"Perpisahan?" penjual itu menganguk.

"Aku akan kembali ke Cina," kedua bola mata Grimmjow membulat.

BRAK!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya marah. Tentu saja, mereka sudah bersama dari Grimmjow kecil. Shawlong-lah yang memberikan Grimmjow tumpangan saat rumahnya hangus terbakar akibat perang.

"Grimm-"

"KYA!" ucapan penjual itu terpotong karena suara jeritan seseorang. Dalam sekejap para penduduk berlarian, seolah mencoba kabur dari sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil menatap para penduduk. Tapi, sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawabannya saat menemukan tiga orang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Shwalong, aku ambil pedang ini," Grimmjow mengambil pedang biru itu dan langsung berlari ke arah tiga orang tadi.

"Tunggu, Grimmjow!" tapi ucapannya tak digubris sama sekali. Grimmjow tetap berlari menyongsong ketiga orang itu.

Ketiga orang itu berhenti dan menatap Grimmjow yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, "Anak yang bodoh," komentar seseorang yang berambut silver.

"Tidak apa, Gin. Kaname," seseorang yang berada di tengah berbicara dan menatap seseorang berkulit gelap dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Iya, Aizen-_sama_," dia menekuk lututnya penuh hormat. Lelaki yang dipanggil Aizen tersenyum dan menatap Grimmjow yang mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung berlari ke arah Aizen dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

Tring.

Pedangnya tertahan oleh pedang seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap tadi, Tousen Kaname. "Ayo jalan, Gin. Tunjukkan aku jalan menuju penguasa Hueco Mundo ini," lelaki berambut silver tadi melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tentu, Aizen-_Taicho_," mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Tousen dan Grimmjow.

* * *

Seseorang perempuan mematut dirinya di cermin. Kata ayahnya, yang merupakan penguasa kota ini, mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan seseorang malam ini. Jadi, dia harus berdandan secantik mungkin.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil pemerah bibir yang merupakan sentuhan terakhir untuk menyempurnakan dandanannya. Bola mata _light pink_-nya terpejam sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Aivirrne-_sama_," dia menyelesaikan dandanannya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya," setelah mendengar jawaban itu, pintu terbuka dan seorang pengawal berlutut.

"Anda harus mengungsi segera, karena baru saja kota kita diserang," kedua bola matanya membulat dan dia langsung berjalan mendekati pengawal itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kalian kerjakan hingga kita bisa diserang?" bentaknya. Pengawal itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Dimana ayahku?" pengawal itu berdiri.

"Sebelah sini, Tuan putri," dia menatap tangan pengawal yang terjulur.

PLAK.

Dengan tangannya dia menepis tangan itu, "Kalian pengawal tidak becus, tidak perlu mengawalku lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," nadanya sangat angkuh dan tatapoan matanya memandang rendah pengawal itu. "Segeralah pergi dari hadapanku dan hadang mereka. Hingga aku dan ayahku mengungsi dari kota ini," ucapnya lagi. Dan dia langsung berlalu.

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang berdiri di belakang pengawal itu, "_Yare, yare_, putri yang sangat angkuh," dengan terkejut pengawal itu langsung memutar kepalanya. Matanya membulat.

"Lari putri!" teriaknya. Sang putri menoleh, matanya terbelalak saat menatap seseorang berambut silver mengarahkan pedangnya dan menusuk jantung pengawal itu. Darah berceceran di lantai dan mengenai wajah sang pembunuh.

Tatapan kengerian muncul di mata sang putri. Dengan langkah tergesa dia berbalik dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin. "Haah, dia kabur," tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah itu mncabut pedangnya. Dan seketika darah pengawal itu kembali mengotori _haori_ putihnya.

"Tidak apa, larilah menuju tempat _itu_. Dan Aizen-_Taicho_ akan menemukanmu," senyuman mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali. Dengan pelan dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Sang putri, Loly Aivirrne, berlari sekuat tenaganya. Tapi tetap saja _kimono_-nya yang panjang menghalangi gerakannya. Walau nafasnya telah tersengal tapi dia sama sekali belum sampai ke tempat ayahnya.

Sebuah ekspresi kelegaan menghiasi wajahnya saat menatap pintu kamar ayahnya. Tangannya mulai terjulur dan menyentuh pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba cipratan darah menempel di pintu itu. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, semua dandanan yang awalnya sempurna langsung luntur akibat peluh yang terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka pintu itu, dengan harapan bahwa darah barusan bukanlah darah ayahnya. Gerakannya langsung terhenti saat menatap ayahnya terbaring tak bernyawa di depan matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya.

"_Otou-sama_!" jeritnya. Aizen langsung menoleh dan menatap Loly yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sebuah seringaian membingkai wajahnya. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati Loly. Perempuan itu langsung menggeleng dan berlari, menghindari pembunuh ayahnya.

"Aizen-_Taicho_," Aizen menatap Gin yang telah tiba di belakangnya, "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" Aizen menatap punggung Loly yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku akan membawa putri itu kembali," lalu dia mulai melangkah mengejar Loly.

Selama berlari air matanya mulai turun, ayahnya telah dibunuh. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batinnya. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba kakinya mengenai tubuh seorang pengawal yang tergeletak di lantai. Keseimbangannya terganggu hingga membuat dia terjatuh.

"Aww," dia meringis, beruntung tangannya langsung menahan bobot tubuhnya. Loly menatap kedua tangannya, ekspresi kengerian kembali muncul saat menatap tangannya berlumuran darah pengawal itu.

Dengan segera dia bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kediamannya. Saat dia berada di luar, langkahnya terhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba sang putri terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh seseorang penduduk. Kini tubuhnya tidak lagi bersih sebagai mana biasanya. _Kimono_-nya yang cantik, berlumuran darah, dan pasir, begitupula wajahnya.

"Jangan bergerak," kepalanya terangkat saat menatap sebuah pedang berada di depan matanya. Dia angkat lagi kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengacungkan pedang padanya. "Kota ini telah berada dibawah kekuasaan Aizen-_sama_," matanya membulat.

Lalu, dia menatap ke sekelilingnya, para penduduk duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan terikat sambil menatap nanar sang putri. Begitupula Grimmjow yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Gadis itu?" serunya kaget. Dia tidak salah mengenali, rambut gelap beserta bola mata _light pink_-nya, pasti dia! perempuan yang dia temui tiga tahun lalu.

Ingin rasanya dia memberontak dan menolong sang putri, tapi hal seperti itu tidak bisa dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan mendekat.

Laki-laki berkulit gelap tadi menurunkan pedangnya dan berlutut. "Aizen-_sama,_" Loly menoleh dan menatap Aizen berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan Aizen terjulur memberikan bantuan pada Loly untuk berdiri.

Tapi, Loly tidak mengindahkan pertolongan itu. Aizen mendesah dan menekuk lutunya hingga sejajar dengan Loly. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gadis itu, ia dekatkan kepalanya hingga nafasnya dapat dirasakan oleh Loly.

"Aku bantu kau berdiri. Jadilah selirku, dan kau tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan nyawamu," bisiknya lembut. Loly seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan Aizen dan bisikan merdunya. Hingga tangannya terjulur menyambut uluran tangan Aizen. Aizen tersenyum dan memeluk Loly.

Perlahan semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Loly, "Anak pintar," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Loly. Dia hanya diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Aizen. Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya saat menatap adegan itu. Entahlah ada sebuah perasaan kesal yang merasukinya, saat menatap Aizen merengkuh tubuh kurus Loly.

Tak lama, Aizen melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap para penduduk, "Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian semua, kalian bebas dan teruslah beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Tapi, yang perlu kalian tahu, akulah penguasa kalian sekarang."

Para penduduk langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, "Hidup Aizen-_sama_!" Grimmjow menatap ke sekelilingnya dan ikut membungkuk. Aizen tersenyum dan mulai berjalan membawa Loly kembali ke dalam. Saat mulai menjauh Loly menoleh, menatap Grimmjow yang juga menatapnya.

"Dia?" pekiknya tertahan. Aizen menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Loly.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aizen, Loly tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa," Aizen tersenyum dan kembali berjalan masuk. Loly masih menatap Grimmjow dengan penuh tanya. _Benarkah dia?_ hingga akhirnya Loly kembali masuk ke dalam kastil.

Tousen segera berdiri, "Aku membutuhkan pertahanan di kota ini, siapa yang ingin bergabung?" tanpa ragu Grimmjow langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau?" Grimmjow berdiri dan menatap Tousen, "Sebutkan namamu!" perintah Tousen.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," Tousen mengambil pedang biru Grimmjow dan memberikannya.

"Masuklah, dan temui laki-laki berambut silver di dalam. Berikutnya!" Grimmjow mengambil pedangnya dan mulai berjalan, "Nama?" Tanya Tousen pada lelaki di belakang Grimmjow.

"Ggio Vega," Tousen mengambil pedang bersarung emas dan memberikannya kepada lelaki yang juga bermata emas itu.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu sejak pergantian pemimpin di Hueco Mundo. Dan system pertahanan pun telah dibentuk. Dengan menempatkan 10 orang berkemampuan pedang terbaik sebagai benteng pertahanan, yang biasa disebut sebagai _Espada_.

Hari ini, Aizen akan berpergian ke suatu tempat. Grimmjow ditugaskan untuk melindungi Loly yang selalu berada di sisinya. Hal ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Grimmjow, saat dimana dia dapat berbicara dengan Loly.

Dan disinilah dia—Grimmjow—di taman kastil sambil menemani Loly berjalan-jalan. "Aku sudah katakan aku tidak ingin dikawal!" bentaknya. Grimmjow menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Saat merasa tidak ada siapa pun, dia kembali menatap Loly, "Kau kira aku ingin mengawalmu?" Loly terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Grimmjow akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau!" tangannya bergerak untuk menampar Grimmjow, tapi dengan segera Grimmjow menahannya, "Lepas," Loly menarik tangannya dan segera berbalik.

"Siapa kau?" langkah Loly terhenti, dia ingat dialog ini. Saat pertama kali dia mencoba kabur dari istana dan mengamati kembang api dari atas bukit, dia bertemu seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya.

Perkiraannya semakin tepat, dialah anak kecil yang ia temui saat itu. Ingin dia berbalik dan menumpahkan rasa rindunya, karena pemuda itulah yang mengisi pikirannya tiga tahun belakangan. Tapi, pemikiran itu langsug ditepis jauh-jauh olehnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu," jawabnya dingin tidak emosional seperti tadi. Grimmjow menatap punggung Loly dengan tatapan kecewa. Mungkin hanya dia yang rindu akan gadis bermata tajam itu. Grimmjow pun mengikuti Loly memasuki istana.

**Malam harinya.**

Rapat _Espada_ pun dimulai. Aizen telah kembali dari misinya bersama Ulquiorra dan dia membawa seorang… gadis.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Loly ikut dalam rapat itu dan duduk di sebelah Aizen. Sesekali Grimmjow menatapnya, tapi Loly selalu menghindarinya.

"Dia, Inoue Orihime. Dia dapat membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Seiretei," Aizen menyentuh tangan Orihime dan mengecupnya. Loly hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal.

"Ulquiorra kau yang akan menjadi pengawalnya. Loly pilihkan baju yang pantas untuk Orihime," Aizen tidak menatap Loly seperti biasanya. Dia hanya tersenyum untuk Orihime kali ini.

Grimmjow mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi Loly saat Aizen mengecup tangan Orihime, "Grimmjow, kau akan terus menjadi pelindung Loly, mulai sekarang," Loly terkejut.

"Aizen-_sama_!" bentak Loly, "Kenapa?" Aizen menatap Loly dengan tatapan dinginnya. Membuat Loly langsung terdiam.

"Segera antarkan Orihime," Loly berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar.

* * *

**2 hari setelah kejadian itu.**

Loly duduk di tepi kolam dan melemparkan batu ke dalamnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya," Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pergi, aku sedang ingin sendiri," Grimmjow tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan memandangi Loly, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kuperintahkan!" bentak Loly.

Bukannya menjauh Grimmjow malah duduk di samping Loly, "Aku diperintahkan untuk menemanimu," Loly mendesah dan kembali melempar batu ke dalam kolam itu, "Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya selir, bukan ratu," ucapnya. Grimmjow menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggerakkan tangannya, menutupi mata Loly. Jantungnya mulai berpacu tak beraturan saat menerima sentuhan Grimmjow.

"Ssst, pejamkan matamu dan buat permohonanmu," bisiknya, demi apapun yang ada di sini, dia sangat merindukan lelaki di sebelahnya. Tapi, sekali lagi dia harus menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Loly tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepaskan tangan Grimmjow, bola mata mereka kembali bertemu. Untuk sepersekian detik, Grimmjow dapat melihat tatapn rindu dan pedih dari bola mata _light pink_ itu.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu, aku masih lebih tinggi darimu," ucapnya dingin, dia segera berdiri dan bersiap berjalan.

"Tunggu!" Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Loly, dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. Loly terkejut menerimanya, tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong Grimmjow, tapi dekapan yang dia terima malah semakin erat.

"Le..pas," ucapnya lemah, ya, dia lemah dengan perlakuan ini.

"Sebentar saja, walaupun kau tidak mengingatku, tidak apa. Aku mohon sebentar saja," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Loly. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, dan miris mendengar bisikan Grimmjow barusan, sekaligus dia terharu mendengarnya.

Tapi, tak lama akal sehatnya kembali mengambil alih, Loly mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mendorong Grimmjow menjauh, dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Grimmjow. Pemuda itu dapat melihat sesuatu yang bening turun dari bola mata Loly.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati kedua orang itu tersenyum dan keluar dari persembunyiannya, "G~rimmjow," tepuk Ggio tiba-tiba. Grimmjow hanya menatapnya sejenak, "Kau menyukainya, ya?" Grimmjow menepis tangan Ggio dan mulai berjalan, "Haaah, kasarnya sama saja," Ggio menatap punggung Grimmjow yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Hari itu di malan bulan purnama, Ulquiorra sedang pergi memberikan laporan kepada Aizen dan meninggalkan Orihime di kamarnya. Loly mendengar berita itu. Dia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin dan memasang hiasan lonceng kecil di rambutnya.

Sambil sesekali dia bersenandung pelan, dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar seseorang. Tanpa diketahui Loly, Grimmjow mengamati gerak geriknaya.

Setelah menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing di setiap langkahnya, akhirnya Loly berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukanya.

"Orihime-_chan_," sapanya saat membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Orihime langsung berbalik dan menatap Loly, "Boleh aku masuk?" Orihime hanya terdiam, dan Loly telah duduk di tepi kasur Orihime.

Orihime berjalan mendekati Loly, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Loly mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Orihime.

PLAK!

"Jaga bicaramu. Ucapanmu sangat tidak sopan!" bentak Loly.

"Tolong tinggalkan tempat ini," pinta Orihime. Loly berdiri dan melipat kedua tangnnya, "Ah!" ringisnya saat rambut panjangnya ditarik oleh Loly.

"Kau tidak punya hak memerintahku, ini istanaku," Orihime memegang tangan Loly.

"Tapi kau hanya selir," Loly mengangkat tangannya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Orihime. Tenaga Loly kini cukup kuat hingga perempuan itu jatuh di hadapan kakinya.

"Aku ingin kau menghilang. Kau merebut Aizen-_sama_ dariku," Loly menarik kimono Orihime, hingga gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Loly. "Nah, Orihime kembalilah ke neraka!" Loly bersiap mengangkat tangannya dan..

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Loly. Pegangannya pada kimono Orihime terlepas, dan dia menatap tajam Grimmjow yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Loly. Grimmjow menatap Orihime yanga masih terkulai, dan tangan kekarnya langsung menggendong Loly, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. "Turunkan aku!" perintah Loly. Tapi Grimmjow tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kali ini nada Grimmjow terdengar lirih. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya tajam kini melemah. Loly mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengambil Aizen-_sama_ dariku," air mata mulai menggenang di mata Loly.

Tangan Grimmjow bergerak dan menghapus genangan itu, "Kau sangat mencintainya?" tiba-tiba Loly membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Grimmjow.

"Dia dapat mengacaukan rencanaku," bisiknya. Grimmjow hanya terdiam dan terus membawa Loly hingga ke kamarnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya. Tepat di malam tahun baru, meletus perang antara Hueco Mundo dengan Seiretei. Hueco Mundo diserang oleh Seiretei secara tiba-tiba. Dan saat itu semua menjadi panik.

"Kau harus mengungsi!" bentak Grimmjow. Sudah berkali-kali Grimmjow menyuruh Loly untuk mengungsi.

"Tidak aku di sini. Tinggalkan aku di sini," Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Loly untuk keluar. Tapi, Loly sama sekali tidak bergerak dan terus di tempatnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti! Kau harus mengungsi sekarang juga!" teriaknya.

"Tinggalkan aku. Kau melakukan ini atas perintahnya, 'kan?" balas Loly dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

PLAK!

Grimmjow kembali menampar Loly. "Kau kira aku melakukan semua ini karena perintahnya, hah?" Loly terkejut mendengarnya, "Jika kau sudah mengerti, cepat ikuti aku," Grimmjow kembali menggenggam jemari kurus Loly dan membawanya keluar.

Tapi, Loly melepaskan tangannya, "Aku janji, aku akan kembali ke sisimu. Oleh karena itu tinggalkan aku sebentar. Beri aku waktu," Grimmjow menatap bola mata _light pink_ itu.

"Tch," decaknya. Lalu, Grimmjow merogoh kantungnya, "Ambil ini. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke sisiku," Loly mengambil belati dari tangan Grimmjow. Dan sebuah anggukan darinya membuat Grimmjow segera berlari membantu teman-temannya menahan serangan dari Seiretei.

Loly segera berjalan menuju sebuah tempat, dan menyimpan belati itu di dalam kimononya. Setelah beberapa lama dia tiba di sebuah pintu. Saat itu, tangannya bergetar untuk membuka pintu ini. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, dengan yakin dia membuka pintu itu dan menatap Aizen yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Aizen-_sama_," bisiknya pelan. Aizen hanya melirik Loly sebentar dan kembali menatap pedang di hadapannya. Loly kembali berjalan dan mengeluarkan belatinya.

Cring.

Bunyi gemerincing menggema diruangan itu. "Kau tidak mengungsi, Loly?" tanya Aizen, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan terus mendekati Aizen. "Kenapa?"

Saat merasa dekat, dia mengangkat belatinya, "Karena aku ingin membunuhmu Aizen! Membalaskan dendam ayahku yang telah kau bunuh!" jerit Loly. Saat itu juga Aizen langsung berdiri dan menahan belati itu.

"Aku sudah tau rencanamu," dengan sekejap dia langsung menarik pedangnya dan menusuk perut Loly.

"Ukh!" darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Kimononya kembali ternodai akan darah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aizen tersenyum dan mencabut pedangnya.

"Tidurlah. Terima kasih telah memberikan istana ini padaku," dengan segera Aizen melangkahi tubuh Loly dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Matilah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriak Grimmjow sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan buruk dan kepalanya berputar menatap istana di belakangnya. Saat dia sedang menatap istana itu, Ichigo datang dari belakang.

Crat!

Darah segar keluar dari bahu hingga perut Grimmjow. Saat Grimmjow berbalik dan ingin balas menyerang, sebuah tusukan di perutnya menghentikan gerkannya, "Ukh!" Ichigo langsung mencabut pedangnya.

"Maaf Grimmjow, kaulah yang akan mati," Ichigo segera berlari meninggalkan tubuh Grimmjow yang terkulai.

"Sial!" nafasnya mulai menderu. Grimmjow menyanggah tubuhnya dengan pedangnya. "Loly!" dengan segera dia berjalan menuju kastil. Dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya dan terus mencari Loly dalam istana itu.

Dia buka satu-persatu pintu yang ada di kastil yang mulai kosong itu. Dan tiba di pintu terakhir, kamar Aizen. Dia buka pintu itu dan menatap tubuh Loly yang telah terkulai bermandikan darah. Grimmjow bersimpuh di hadapannya, tangannya terjulur merapikan sisa rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kedua bola mata yang tertutup itu, perlahan terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan Grimmjow, "G… rimm.. jow," Grimmjow menatap nanar wajah loly, diraihnya perlahan tubuh rapuh itu, dan digendongnya, menjauh dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanyanya di perjalanan, senyum tipis diberikan Loly untuk Grimmjow.

"Aku… tidak mungkin.. lupa," tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Grimmjow, "Hari ini… tahun baru, bukan? Ajak… aku ke tempat itu," pintanya.

Grimmjow langsung berjalan dan membawa Loly ke puncak bukit, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Letakkan aku di atas sana," pinta Loly sambil menunjuk ranting pohon di sana. Grimmjow menuruti perminataannya. "Kita… lakukan seperti tiga tahun lalu," lanjut Loly.

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan saja," Grimmjow mendesah, dia pun menatap pusat kota yang penuh dengan darah dan api karena penyerangan itu.

Cring.

Grimmjow langsung menoleh ke belakang, persis seperti waktu itu. "Kau mencari siapa?" ucap Loly, "Aku di sini," Grimmjow mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap nanar kondisi Loly yang semakin parah.

"Siapa—" Loly langsung melompat turun, dan saat itu dia oleng dan langsung dibantu Grimmjow.

"Lanjutkan," pinta Loly, dan dia kembali berdiri tegap.

"—Kau?" Loly meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Grimmjow.

"Ssst, pejamkan matamu dan buat permohonanmu," Loly berjalan dan menatap pusat kota. Tatapannya sendu saat melihat pemandangan itu, "Sepertinya tidak akan ada kembang api," ucapnya putus asa.

"Kita lewatkan saja bagian itu," ucapnya lagi. Grimmjow hanya terdiam menatap Loly. Ingin rasanya dia meminta Loly menghentikan permainannya dan kembali menggendong perempuan itu ke dokter agar lukanya membaik. Tapi, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin melewatkan saat-saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Grimmjow menatap Loly dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar serak. Loly hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuan, harusnya Anda memperkenalkan diri Anda sebelum bertanya pada orang lain," nadanya terdengar sedih saat mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," ingin rasanya Loly berlari dan memeluk Grimmjow. Tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia ingin mereka ulang kejadian itu, karena saat itu pertama kali dia melihat kembang api, keluar dari istana dan bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Pertama kalinya dia merasa… bebas.

Loly segera berbalik seperti saat itu, saat dia dipanggil oleh para pelayannya. "Tunggu!" langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik memandang Grimmjow. "Aku bertanya padamu!" pandangan Loly memburam, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh. Bola mata Grimmjow membulat dan langsung menahan tubuh Loly.

"Loly Aivirrne," jawabnya lemah.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Grimmjow sambil menatap wajah Loly yang semakin pucat. "Aku kira kau tak mengingat semuanya," ucap Grimmjow.

Loly tersenyum lemah, "Jika aku memberitahumu, aku takut aku akan mencintaimu," Grimmjow terkejut mendengarnya. "Karena pada saat pertama kita bertemu aku telah menyukaimu," Grimmjow langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Merengkuhanya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya

Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin dingin dan dingin, "Aku mencintaimu, Loly," bisik Grimmjow.

"Iya, aku tahu," seulas senyum tipis kembali ditunjukkan Loly.

DUAR!

Kembang api pertama ditembakkan dari kota sebelah. Grimmjow langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kembang api itu, "Lihat, mereka menyalakannya," bisik Grimmjow.

"Iya, aku melihatnya," Loly kembali tersenyum, "Indah," bisiknya pelan, "Terima kasih, Grimmjow," dan saat itu pegangan pada kimono Grimmjow terlepas, dan Loly memejamkan matanya.

_Grimmjow, kenapa kembang api bisa begitu bercahaya?_

Grimmjow menatap wajah yang telah tertidur itu. Pertanyaan Loly kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Dia bercahaya karena kau melihatnya bersama orang yang kau cintai," jawab Grimmjow lirih.

Cring.

Lonceng kecil pada rambut Loly bergerak seolah setuju dengan pernyatan Grimmjow.

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba darah dalam skala banyak keluar dari mulutnya, "Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke sisimu, Loly," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, pandangannya mulai memburam.

BUK!

Dengan mata terpejam tubuh Grimmjow jatuh perlahan. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Loly.

DUAR!

Cring.

Suara itu seperti bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Seperti penunjuk jalan bagi mereka berdua yang akan kembali bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya.

* * *

**Dia bercahaya karena kau melihatnya berama orang yang kau cintai**

* * *

Owari.


End file.
